battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Would You Do This on a Swingset
Why Would You Do This on a Swingset is the third episode of BFB and the 40th episode overall. It was released on Friday, December 8th, 2017. Team Ice Cube! lost. Leafy was eliminated with 6926 votes. Synopsis Cold Open The episode starts with Bottle and Pie sittting. Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death", which had lead to Pie exploding, due to the fork stabbing her. The culprit of throwing forks was Gelatin, and Barf Bag wants him to stop. Four recovers Lollipop. Lollipop starts to insult Barf Bag, but Barf Bag tries to prove Lollipop wrong. They started to fight. A few onscreen minutes later, Bottle could be seen near Pen and Black Hole, and said the same line that caused Pie to explode. A fork stabbed Pen, and he was sucked up by Black Hole. Remote says that they aren't doing a good job saving lives, and Liy agrees to do better. She then buys some Fork Repellent from Lollipop. Gelatin tests this and accidentally hits Four, who proceeds to attack him with lasers. The intro then plays. Cake at Stake Four calls Cake at Stake "Break at Flake". When X tries to correct him, Four makes him disappear for a bit. Balloony is then recovered. Balloony tells Cloudy about what Four's definition of sleeping is and Four says he isn't supposed to know that. The prizes are Earths. When Nickel and Cloudy are thinking on who would be the best choice on who should be eliminated out of the last 3, Cloudy tells him he doesn't know what a man is. Nickel promptly shows him David and is disgusted by him. Leafy is then eliminated with 6926 votes and is sucked into Four. Firey stares as Leafy is eliminated, which might have some deeper meaning. Main Episode The third contest is to swing around on a team swing 50 times. Golf Ball tries to command the team, but they all follow 8-Ball. Basketball and Robot Flower remind her that she was deposed as team leader last episode. Taco, still stuck inside the jawbreaker, causes her team to think that she is dead. Lollipop starts writing some eulogies for Taco. Book, however, believes that Taco abandoned her team. Puffball starts flying in circles to help her team. Beep decides to do the same thing, but with Cloudy. Black Hole starts pulling his team around. Match decides to use Fanny to spin the swing around, causing it to move extremely quickly. Cake, upon noticing this, believes that Clock's hands can do the same thing. However this is much too slow, until Loser says that Daylight Savings Time has begun, causing Clock to jump ahead an hour. 6 teams finish in rapid succession, with Team Ice Cube! and Bleh being the last two. Donut then gives a motivational speech. Saw tells everyone to push through, making Taco realize that she was the only one who could free herself from the jawbreaker. Bleh is safe and Team Ice Cube is up for elimination. Taco's teammates get upset when Taco finally breaks free. It is also revealed that Bomby partially exploded. Stinger Snowball offers to tape Taco back inside the jawbreaker. Deaths #Pie explodes when Gelatin throws a fork at her. #Pen gets pushed into Black Hole when a fork is thrown at him. #Four may have died when Balloony crushes him with his finger (Debatable). #Leafy may have died when she was sucked into Four (Debatable). Trivia *'Running gag': Everytime Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death!", a person dies, and then says, "And character is dead!" *Tree is now added into the intro (in between Tennis Ball and Gelatin). *When Barf Bag is showing scientific evidence that barf molecules do not infect her brain to Lollipop, all that's on the board are the weird sounds that are heard in episode 1b of BFDI, when Leafy, Coiny and, Ice Cube fly over a group of weird creatures. **"I'M SCARED" is a reference to what Ice Cube says during that same flight. **There is also a graph, but it is unclear if that is referencing to anything. **The Announcer also makes a cameo on the board. *X is the first host to cry tears in BFB. **Announcer did cry acid in Rescission, but X is the first host to cry actual tears. *BFB has confirmed that each episode in the fourth season will be released every Friday within 2 weeks, (except for this occasion, since both Satomi and Michael spent a week with their families for Thanksgiving, causing it to delay a week ahead) *This episode is the first time Leafy has ever been eliminated. *This episode is also the first time David was up for Cake at Stake and isn't eliminated, and the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two. *This episode has the most votes ever for an object show and for a BFDI season, at 19,843. *Foldy, Stapy, Tennis Ball, Spongy, Grassy, Ruby, Bomby, Firey Jr., Eraser, Yellow Face, and Blocky didn't have any lines. *This is the first episode of BFB to be delayed, being released on December 8, 2017 (a week later than the expected 2-week schedule of December 1, 2017). *This episode is the second time an original character is eliminated in BFB (Leafy). The first is Pencil. **This episode is also the second time in a row where the team captain is the first contestant eliminated from their team. **This episode also marks the first time one of the three finalists in season 1 is eliminated. *Woody's scream and sigh of relief from BFDI 3, BFDI 4, and BFDI 5 is reused. *The music from Ballers was used after Cake at Stake. *Bracelety doesn't have any lines in this episode. **This is also the first episode Bracelety is seen without her sign (excluding the intro). *Saw's wooden handle still hasn't been replaced in this episode. *Carykh, one of the storyboard writers, said that the hosts were meant to be squished (shorter vertically than horizontally) in this episode. *This is the third consecutive episode where A Better Name Than That placed 6th. *Since Balloony said that the eliminated contestants go into "eternal algebra class", and Four said "You aren't supposed to know that" after, it's possible that the eliminated contestants do go into eternal algebra class. *Leafy was eliminated with 6926 votes, which is the most ever. *There are no recommended characters in this episode. *This was the first time Lollipop's fork repellent was actually used, and is so far the only time. *This episode was referred to as "The Beefy Beethry" during production, revealed in a photo of Michael with BFB 3 ideas. *Four is much angrier than usual in Cake and Stake. *This episode has the longest title, at 35 characters. Goofs/Errors *When Four is seen preparing for the intro, he doesn't have the forks that hit him. But in the scene after the intro, the forks reappear on him. *When Four goes back at X by saying "Well, I'm not the one that doesn't know their value", there's a small space in the middle of his eyes that are transparent, resulting in a small part of his eyes replaced by the color of the sky. *Due to a lack of space, Tree needs to be resized in the intro and looks quite smaller than Tennis Ball. *When team Free Food is seen on their swing, Bell is missing her string. *When Iance was trying to put Fanny on the top of the swingset, Lightning was armless. *When iance were spinning on their swingset, eliminated contestant Pencil was shown behind Flower and Lightning. *Lollipop was recovered by Four, despite being shown alive at the end of BFB 2. *When Tree was talking to Black Hole the camera went to the right then back to left but then it shows Remote, and when the camera goes back to the right it shows Tree sitting where Pie had been sitting earlier. *The Cake at Stake intro did not play this episode (partially due to Four calling it "Brake at Flake"). *At 3:55, Four's mouth turns grey. *When Snowball says 'That's not what winning is!", he had poor lip-sync. Continuity References *The "Do-da-da-da-do-do-do" that Four was saying after Leafy was saying sorry to Roboty was a recycled line from X Finds Out His Value, which was his first line. **The same applies to the "I'm not the one who doesn't know their value", a reference to the same video. *When Firey was staring at Leafy's elimination, it may have been a reference to Leafy and Firey's relationship. *Woody makes his classic reaction from season 1 in Cake at Stake. *Music from "Ballers" was used in the episode. *Pin says "What? That's lazy!" to Clock, which is a reference to her saying "What? That's crazy!" Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes